


Mending a broken soul

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Anna-Rose has begun a new life in New York, it has been long since Jessica Jones took down Kilgrave and saved the city, but someone is skulking round the city and Anna has attracted its attention, secrets will be told, mystery's will be solved, but who will stand tall and who will fall.





	1. Chapter 1

`No, just 5 more minutes` Zeus felt very keen to get outside today, it`s okay for him, he doesn’t have to work, cook food or pay rent, such an easy life, I opened my eyes and saw that he was lying on top of me on my chest, purring away whilst giving me soppy eyes,  
`Do you want to swap lives for the day? ` Zeus then got off my chest, hopped down from the bed and started to leave the room, I`d say that’s a no,  
`Come on Zeus, it`s a once in a life time offer, hotdogs and coffee are way better than mice and milk` Zeus then stopped in the doorway, sat down and began to meow at me, loudly, I sat up in my bed and also sighed, even louder,  
`Well, got my 5 minutes `.

 

Hi there, my name is Anna-Rose, I live in New York with my pet cat Zeus, he`s the man in my life, sad but true, we are such a pair, he`s a cat and I`m an Animagus, as you can see I love Harry Potter, in English, I can transform into an  animal, don’t get excited, the only animal I can turn into is a swan, I know, big whoop, but hey I get free food, even if It is just breadcrumbs, anyway, on with the story.

 

I haven’t been in New York that long, but I have already noticed the benefits, I have free lunch every day, my freelance artistry pays my rent and other things, but more importantly, I`m finally away from my smothering parents, don’t get me wrong I love my parents, but you have no idea how long it took for me to leave home, it almost came down to running away, but my parents finally gave in and let me move out, even if it only means living 10 miles away, to keep an eye on me as they say.  
I`d done some research before I moved here and found out that a couple of years ago, some guy named Kilgrave caused this sort of riot among the city, they also spoke about this girl named Jessica Jones, it seems she stopped this guy from doing whatever he was doing, okay so I don’t much about it, so what, I don’t want to get involved in this, it sounds horrible, lots of people died and I don’t want my new life here to start with constant mourning, anyway I have problems of my own to deal with.  
My mum wasn’t overly keen on me leaving home after what happened here, but I showed her that after the bust up between Kilgrave and Jessica, the city was a lot more peaceful, less nutcase and more peace and tranquillity. I`ve not made a lot friends since I`ve been here, in fact, I think I have more swan friends than I do human friends, oh joy.  
Most of what I draw and paint are just your common landscapes and park scenes, but there is something else I have been drawing since I`ve come here, there is this little corner café which sells the nicest cakes, as well as awesome hot chocolate, everyday about half 4, there`s this homeless guy who sits just opposite me on other side of the road, he doesn’t have much other than a briefcase and a baseball cap in front of him, however, there are a few things that bother me about this guy, firstly, his case is practically brand new, there`s no wear or tear to it and not a single speck of dirt either, and then there is the money side of it, he must get like hundreds of dollars a day, every time someone walks past him, he lifts his head up and says something to them, I can`t tell what he is saying, but each time, the person pulls out some change, sometimes notes, places it in the hat and walk of, he does it for about an hour everyday then gets up, empty`s the cash into his briefcase and walks of down the street.  
I was drawing him some more today, it`s only a rough sketch so I can get the main figure then I can add stuff to it later, I kept looking up to make sure he was still there, he never looked at me, but I guess that was a good thing, I was nearly done now, as I was adding the last few details, I looked at him for a second and saw that his head was now tilted up in my direction, I was a little bit startled but I carried on drawing, it wasn’t more than a few seconds, but when I looked up again, to my surprise he was gone, I looked up and down the street trying to find him, but no luck, I sighed and looked down at the picture, something just didn’t sit right with this guy. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been some time now since I saw the guy by the café, but I also hadn’t been there since, there was just something so off about him, and the way people just simply gave him money, from what I’ve seen in the past, when it comes to homeless people, most regular passer-by’s just ignore them, with the occasional ones sparing a coin or two, but this was at least 50 people, one after another pretty much emptying their wallets into his case, it was almost a miracle, but at the same time, it was creepy.  
I was brought back to the now as a taxi bleeped at me making me and Zeus jump a bit in fright, I gave him the two finger salute as I quickly leaped across the road to safety, I could now see the sign for the vet when I noticed a homeless guy sat on the sidewalk, it doesn’t looks like he has been on the streets as his clothes look brand new, nice jeans no rips of holes, clean hoodie and a nice pair of Nikes, I need a new job, he had his head down and a baseball cap was placed in front of him, but as I walked past him I almost stopped dead in my tracks, there were twenty’s and fifty dollar notes, almost to the brim, not a single coin in sight, I only stopped in my stride for a moment and during that split moment he tilted his head up slightly,  
` Change please`, was all he said, from where I from, my town is full of homeless people and I’ve learnt to ignore them, it may sound harsh, but you give them sympathy and they waste it on booze and drugs instead of food and housing, I’ve learnt it the hard way, so I just carried on walking to the vets, It doesn’t look like he needed it anyway, I would mind money like that, it looked like my monthly pay check, I finally got to the vets and waited for my appointment, as I sat there waiting, I looked outside the window was not surprised to see the homeless guy walking pass the vets, but he did stop for a moment and looked at me through the glass, I couldn’t see his face from where I was, but I could feel his eyes looking at me, I could almost feel him sat next to me, it was eerie and strange, but something was telling me that I had seen him somewhere before.  
 Then it hit me, I still had that picture that I drew a couple of weeks ago, the one of that homeless guy, I quickly picked up my bag and rummaged through to find my notebook, I grabbed it and scanned through it until I found the picture, it wasn’t the best because it wasn’t a photograph, but the scenario was pretty much the same, I looked back up to the window to see if he was still there, and strangely, he was, but he was now facing the other way,  
`Zeus for Dr Trent` the receptionist called out to me and made me jump a bit, I quickly picked up my cat carrier and hurried along to my appointment, not looking back at him.

 

I wished the appointment had lasted longer, but Zeus was given the all clear, and I was out within record time, I quickly looked outside and thankfully he was no longer there, but it had gotten cloudy and dark, I felt very nervous about getting the bus back home, so I asked the receptionist to call me a taxi, luckily it didn’t take long for one to turn up, I thanked the lady at the desk and ran out to the taxi car, I told him where to go and we were off. As we were pulling up around the corner, I looked out and saw my apartment block and breathed a sigh of relief, the driver noticed and seemed a little amused,  
`You alright there love? , you look a bit ghost like? ` I was getting out my purse when he stopped, I sounded a little bit flustered, but I wasn’t comfortable telling him why I was in such a state,  
`Yeah, no, sorry, got a thing on, must dash` I flung the money at him, tipping him by accident I think, grabbed my stuff, giving Zeus a fright and dashed off to my apartment block, it didn’t take me long to race up the three flights of stairs to my flat and I was more than relieved to lock my door and finally sit down in the comfort of my flat, after about a five minute panic attack I finally got up and released Zeus out of his carrier much to his relief, he wondered about for a moment before he wondered into the kitchen for food, me being the cautious person that I was, I slowly walked over to a window that overlooked the street, there was no one around, all was calm for that short moment, until I saw this black suv pull up on the sidewalk, 3 bulky guys came out of it, I leaned closer to see, I then felt my heart start to thump away like a wild animal, the last guy to come out of the suv was the same guy I saw on the sidewalk and at the vets, oh god, he`s found me, I heard my flat buzzer thunder out through my apartment, I ran over to answer it, but by the time I got over it had stopped, they had got in, think, think,  
`Oh god I`m so blonde` my ability, I quickly locked the kitchen door, mentally apologising to Zeus, then I quickly went into my room and locked the door, I checked to make sure there was enough room under my bed for me to hide under, I then stood still and began to transform, I could feel the room getting bigger as my skin began to form gleaming white feathers, and soon I was engulfed In a white light, as I opened my eyes I was now back into my swan form, which was good timing, I heard a massive crash coming from the living room, I quickly scarpered under my bed just as they broke through the bedroom door,  
`Find her, and bring her to me, alive, you understand! ` I shivered as he shouted loudly, I then tucked my head under my wing, and prayed, why did I ever leave home.


	3. Chapter 3

I should of got more sugar, I may not have much of a sweet tooth, but these New Yorkers must live on black coffee, never have I had a latte that has had that much of a kick, to be perfectly, it was the sort of thing I needed, but didn’t want, I`m more of a get up at noon person, not a crack of dawn one, a company had hired me to take some photos on top of a building just as the sun was coming up, why I don’t know, it was a night club after all, but the amount of money they were paying me was worth the lack of sleep, not that I needed much with all this coffee, I`d been sat at the top of their building now for about an hour, getting my stuff ready, get comfy, check my twitter, run out of candy crush life’s, and then I saw the horizon break into lighter more cheerful colours, delicate pinks and yellows breaking away from the evenings hold,  
`Hello Mr pay check, just hop straight into my purse, and…`  
Happy place, find the happy place, some happy place, I broke away from my day dream and dared to look out from under the bed, I lowered my long neck to the floor to try and see what was going on, Zeus’s eyes locked with mine, luckily he knew it was me, but not enough to realise that he was about to blow my cover, he casual walked towards me into the bedroom, two people following swiftly behind him, I scowled at him as he came ever closer and then decided just to annoy, he sat down in front of me and started to meow and purr,  
For pity sake Zeus, now is not the time to play happy couples, just as the two people were looking around my room, another person strolled in, but there was something odd about this guy, the two first ones had thick hard looking shoes on, like body guards, this guy’s shoes however were designer ones, what bodyguard where`s designer shoes, why would these guys break into my apartment, maybe the night club owners didn’t like the photo I took for their advert, I now quickly had to think of a way to get out of my apartment and wait for these guys to clear off, they obviously aren’t looking for anything to pinch as they would of at least torn this place apart a tad, fingers crossed Zeus`s will be safe if I leave for a bit, who am I kidding, he can look after himself, if I could just sneak out of my apartment, and call the cops, and then will consider a better lock or a change of flat, all will be good, I began to shuffle forward when the guy with the fancy shoes stood right in my path, he seemed to stop for a moment,  
`Close that window, something is in here` I sighed deeply as I heard the window shut, the guy was stood right in front of the door, he still hadn’t moved, what is he doing,  
`You two, move the bed, now` oh come on, he closed the door behind him as I felt the bed begin to shift, don’t panic, stay calm, I looked to Zeus as if to say,  
If you want to remain in this flat, help mummy out, pronto!! , then by some miracle, Zeus walked back over to the door and began scratching at it, good boy Zeus, he began showing off when he started hugging the guys leg, pleading even more,  
`Alright, I’ll let you out, keep an eye out` as he opened the door and stepped out for a moment, I took my chances and bolted out of the room,  
`What did I tell you, idiots! , grab that swan quickly! ` oh fudge nuggets, before I knew it, three bulky blokes were trying to grab me, luckily Zeus was also giving them the run around, we were both circling in and out of their legs trying to get out of the flat, things were going well until I felt some sort of twitch in my wing, my feathers were pretty much flying of me, I was starting to get taller, something was making me turn back human, of all times, I was about to leave the flat when one of the guys managed to shut the front door, a split second later, a white light engulfed me, and when it dispersed, I was back to my human form, I was sat on the ground, and the worst part, I was totally nude, nothing, I felt my cheeks go bright red, full of embarrassment and pure nerve explosion, I looked up and saw that I was completely surrounded, I looked up at the one who closed the door on me, and to my surprise I recognised him, the sudden thought of it all suddenly slammed into place, the guy by the coffee shop and the vet, both the same guy, just as I thought, but at an instant, I knew exactly who he was, I felt my body shiver from both the cold air and the realisation, he was standing here, right in front of me, he was about as shocked as I was, both for somewhat different reasons, me for my magic act, his for his disappearing one, Kilgrave.  
He stood in shock for a moment longer before he blinked in confusion,  
`How did you do that? ` The words were trapped in my throat, I quickly avoided his gaze, hoping this was all just some crazy nightmare, and that I would soon wake up,  
` Quickly, go and her get her something to wear` one of the guys quickly went to my bedroom and came back with my dressing gown, I looked up to see the guy hand it to Kilgrave, I was a bit scared of him, I mean, the amount of people he killed, was I next, unexpectedly, he quickly kneeled down and wrapped the dressing gown around me, the action took me back for a second, his eyes weren’t concerning, neither were they threatening, but something attracted me towards him, something I haven’t felt before, I could see something there, something worth holding on to.


	4. Chapter 4

I had now put some clothes on and was currently in the kitchen making a cup of miso soup, I`ve never been a tea or coffee drinker which creeped a lot of people out, Kilgrave was sat in the living room playing with Zeus whilst his bodyguards were outside in a car waiting for him, I still wasn’t sure what to make of him, as far as I was aware of he was dead, Jessica killed him, that’s the only part of the news I took interest in, the part where she snapped his neck and poof, that was it, so either I was hallucinating, or he really was walking into the kitchen with Zeus draped over his shoulders, I handed him a cup of miso soup, he looked at it for a moment before he took a sip, at first he grimaced a bit at the taste, which made me smile a little, but sure enough he carried on taking sips of the salty beverage,  
`Not a lot of people like it, but I don’t drink tea or coffee, so it`s my alternative` Zeus jumped down of his shoulders and wandered back into the living room , Kilgrave then came and stood a few feet away, looking out of the window occasionally, keeping an eye in his henchmen I guess,  
`It`s not bad I guess, I`ve always had a fondness for cats, I don’t know why, my parents never had any pets, they thought they were disgusting creatures with no place in the house, but when I left home and was wondering the streets, I found one in an alley way, I don’t know how long it had been of the streets for, but its coat was immaculate, not a speck of dirt on there, but then I never trusted anything my parents ever told me, all they did was lie to me, telling me I was never good enough or how weak I was` I could feel the anger in his voice, but he never raised it or even shouted out his words, perhaps he was use to talking about his parents like that,  
`Everyone lies, especially parents, as children they tell us constantly that they know everything and they always know what`s best, but at the end of the day, nobody is perfect, the perfect person does not exist`  
`Your very wise for someone so young, at your age I was always out getting wasted and sleeping with total strangers, and here you are, part swan living in a flat with a cat, talking to a person who should be dead` well he brought it up, I wasn’t going to mention that to him, I wouldn’t know what reaction I would get, not the swan thing but the whole living dead situation,  
`Yeah the whole swan thing is just a simple mutation I`ve had from birth, like the x men, but less impressive, and yeah if you don’t mind, what did happen that night` he puffed out his cheeks and locked his sight onto the mug he was holding,  
`Well, after Jessica snapped my neck, everything went black, I thought that was it, but when I opened my eyes, I was still at the docks, I was confused for a long time about what happened, was I dead and now a ghost, was I in limbo cause I certainly wasn’t at the pearly gates, I then wondered about for a while and found a newspaper with my face taking up the whole of the front page, that’s when I realised I hadn’t died, of maybe I had and for some reason I had been brought back, since then I have been keeping a low profile and just pretending to be homeless on the street, I still have my powers, but it seems they have no effect on you` I forgot about that,  
`Yeah, that was you the other day, that’s your power, forceful persuasion, I don’t know much, but I heard back then you could tell people whatever you wanted them to do without hesitation`  
`Well that’s what happens when you die, I must of lost some of my power when my head did a 180, but I have enough power to get by, nothing to draw enough attention to me`  
`So does Jessica not realise that you’re up and about? ` He merely shrugged his shoulders,  
` I`m guessing if she had I wouldn’t be stood here in your kitchen, but on a dissection table with a gun against my head` fair point, she was unlikely to let him wonder around freely,  
`So now what, do you have anywhere to live? ` He finished his drink and went to wash it out in the sink, trying hard not to make eye contact with me,  
`Not permanently, I either siting on the streets or sleeping in the car, I`m not strong enough to fight for myself at the moment, even the helping hand don’t stay around for long, I haven’t enough power to keep them as protection` a thought popped into my head but I wasn’t overly convinced it was worth putting into words, do I even suggest him staying here with me, is that wise for my health, he seems pretty weak and defenceless at the moment, he can`t really do much harm to people, but that doesn’t mean they won`t harm him if they could,  
`You know, just putting it out there, you could oh I don’t know, stay here for a while` as that last word left my lips he nearly dropped the mug he was holding, he looked at me with shock and confusion, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out,  
` I mean, you know, I work most days and then I go out so I`m not really home that much, so yeah` he thought about it for a moment, then he started to leave,  
` I`m sorry but no, it`s too dangerous for me here, I realise that you`re not local so obviously you don’t know what I did back then, so no, thank you but no` I followed out as he left the kitchen,  
`Yeah okay you`re right, I don’t know what you did, but I do know that it wasn’t entirely your fault, and it`s not like Jessica knows you’re here, so technically you would be a lot safer here, but whatever its your choice at the end of the day` reverse psychology,  watch so much tv, it seemed to work as he stopped before he walked out of the door, her turned around and looked at me for a moment, he was thinking about it,  
`You can look after Zeus all you like` he looked at the cat and then back at me,  
`The second I put you in danger I`m gone` what have I done, I pretty much sharing my flat with a zombie, that would be a fun conversation with my parents,  
`If it ever occurs, I shall personally kick you out` with that he closed the door and picked Zeus up and draped in over his shoulders again, well that’s one person sorted out, I don’t know how long this was going to last, but by god is going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Safe to say this was going to be tricky, he seemed well enough but I wasn’t keen on having his bodyguards hanging around like a bad smell, but trying to get rid of them wasn’t an easy task, I suppose they come across as his comfort blanket, so I decided to try something out with him, no it isn’t a date, it`s just a day out, but I certainly wouldn’t call it a simple day out.  
I was just finishing my ironing when I heard a knock at the door,  
`Hang on a second! ` but Zeus had already beaten me to the door, I checked the mirror next to the door to make sure I didn’t look like a total mess, satisfied opened the door and Kilgrave was quick to claim Zeus as his own, I let him and closed the door behind him, whilst Kilgrave was coddling Zeus, I went to go check outside to make sure he hadn’t brought his goons with him, all seemed clear, but I wasn’t convinced,  
`So, no goons in sight, that’s good, very good` he joined me at the window, I smiled at him playfully as he looked outside as well, he looked very uncomfortable but hey baby steps,  
`Yep they’ve all gone, back to their families as promised` he sounded truthful, but maybe I will just keep an eye on the local news for a while,  
`Right goodie, put Zeus down and lets go` I was putting my coat and shoes on, but he just stood there with the cat in his arms, clearly this was going to be more like shuffling than baby steps,  
`Look Zeus isn’t going anywhere and there is nothing to worry about, well maybe a churro overdose but that’s here nor there, so let`s go` he seemed very reluctant but soon Zeus grew tired of being cuddled and went to lay down on my bed, he had now given in and was getting ready to go out, he gave Zeus a funny look as he left the flat, I locked the door and we both headed out, much to my surprise he reached for my hand and I happily held his, I almost felt more like a life line than a friend, but if it was going to help him through this, then I was more than happy too.  
I didn’t have much planned so I was planning a nice relaxing day, which soon turned into a lazy day, we actually spent most of the day in the local park, and it was my usual hang out as my other self, so it seemed ideal, also we both fancied a nice cold treat, we both spotted the ice cream van but Kilgrave was a bit worried about social interaction,  
`Okay then so why don’t you give me your money for your ice cream and I will go and get them` he didn’t reply, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out five dollars, I was about to take it when I hesitated,  
`Is that begging money or did you earn that? ` He slowly put the money back in his pocket, I didn’t have much of an opinion of thief’s and beggars, but I certainly wasn’t going to encourage it,  
`Fine, you owe me a hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows and whipped cream` he smiled at that as I went over to get the ice cream, I didn’t ask him what he wanted so I just got him what I had, a large Mr Whippy with strawberry and two flakes, he owed me big time, I walked back over to him and handed over his ice cream, but not before taking a big lick out of it, he just looked at it for a moment and then at me,  
`You no longer owe me the whipped cream` before we carried on with our walk he pinched one of my flakes and quickened his pace, I think at that point, we had levelled up to baby steps.  
It was nice walking around the park with him, luckily for him he really enjoyed the ice cream, otherwise I would off just scoffed his, course then he started asking about the whole swan thing, it was bound to happen since he talked about his whole undead thing,  
`So, how come you can turn into a swan? `  
`No idea, to be honest the only person that knows about it is you, and Zeus but he`s cool`  
`What not even your parents know about it? ` I never had the courage to tell them about it, it wasn’t exactly a problem and it just never popped up in conversation until now,  
`They never asked so I didn’t see the point in telling them, I think it`s just on those mutation things, a faulty gene or something, I don’t know, I don’t see it as a problem` we were reaching the end of the park now, we both seemed pretty chilled now which was nice, I was now thinking of something else to do when he piped up,  
`You know it`s not all stolen money, most of it is but not all of it` I felt like we should be going to church to confess or something for our sins,  
`Oh I have it, Disney shop` he looked confused for a moment but then caught on to the idea, we started walking towards the Disney shop when we got halfway and he suddenly got really excited,  
`I know why don’t I get Zeus something and you get us something` there seems to be a pattern emerging, and an obsession with my cat, but he seemed happy, until I told him he was going to be the one carrying everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Today just wasn’t my day, my mum had phoned up saying dad had been admitted to hospital because he had picked a fight with the tree in the back yard and the tree won, I had come down with a raging fever in which my whole body felt like the inside of the oven, and now Kilgrave couldn’t find my unicorn pillow, I was using it a few days ago and since his goons came in and toss the place up, neither of us could find it, bless his cotton socks he was really trying his best to take care of me, but with all the noise he was making I was gaining a headache as well as a major sweat sesh,   
`You know what, never mind the pillow, maybe some headphones or ear plugs` after what seemed like ages, he came in the bedroom with a mug and a damp cloth, I tried sitting up in bed but then the room started moving, I thought I was melting,  
`Hey, how are you feeling? ` I glared at him as he put the cloth on my head, he gave that look of a puppy that’s peed on the Christmas tree,  
`Slightly stupid question`  
`Just a bit yeah` he then placed the mug in my hands, I looked at the contents and I felt my stomach churn,  
`I didn’t even realise I owned hot mouthwash, where did you get it from? `He didn’t answer me, just carried on looking for the pillow under my bed,  
`I told you there was some loose change in the kitchen, I even showed you a picture of it since you wouldn’t let me get out of bed` the unicorn pillow suddenly jumped up onto the side of my bed as  well as Kilgrave,  
`Are you listening to me? ` He clearly wasn’t, so I huffed and pulled the pillow closer, Zeus obviously felt a bit left out and soon joined me, of course then Kilgrave followed Zeus, it was like living with children, a furry one and a fluffy, neither contributed much, but I was content,   
`So, any idea on what you are going to do next? , travel the world, start a family, get a job` I said the last one a bit louder, he just played with the cat whilst I sipped at my tea, even with the windows open the heat was just terrible, I placed my mug on the table next to the bed and closed my eyes for a bit, I was so worn out watching run around I soon dozed off.

I kept my eyes closed even though he was making a ton of noise, the noise got louder as I could hear him running around the room, I could feel my headache making a return trip, I opened my eyes a little to see him slamming the window shut, he looked panicked and worried,  
`If you`re going to make that much noise can go out and get me a big mac plus a large strawberry shake` he then drew the curtains and started pacing the length of the bedroom, my fever didn’t feel as bad now, but him pacing around was not the most relaxing thing,  
`Kilgrave what are you doing? ` He slammed the door shut pretty much blocking out all light and sat on the bed fidgeting away like he had fleas, I reached over to switch my bed side lamp on and mere seconds later he switched it off again,  
`Hey! , explain now` he stopped fussing around for a moment as I raised my voice, he breathed a shaky breath and ran his hands down his face, I sat up and placed my hand on his back, that seemed to make some improvement,  
`Just now I was looking out the window and I saw, well I thought I saw` he had to stop a moment to get his words together,  
`I thought I saw Jessica, outside across the road from here, she didn’t see me but just seeing her again, so close to me, I just I can`t, I can`t stay here` he leaped from the bed making Zeus jump, I got up from my bed a bit dishevelled and went for the window, I opened the curtains and the sun was just setting, I had a vague description of what she looked like so I basically knew who I was looking for, I don’t know whether he actually saw her or not but I couldn’t see her now, I opened the window again and went into the living room, he was running around like a mad thing, trying to get all his stuff together, I grabbed my front door keys before he could get to them, he looked ready to fight me over them, but I straightened up and pointed to the couch,  
`Sit down, now` he looked ready to answer back but I pointed at the couch and looked him dead in the eye, with defeat he slumped down on the couch and I sat down next to him,   
`Look, I realise I can`t say I know how you are feeling right now cause, well I can`t, but I knew someone like you once, this girl I knew, absolute ding dong no sense whatsoever, she was with her guy for about 3 years or so` he looked at me as I continued,  
`Well they broke up badly and for the next few months, she was a state, constantly crying her eyes out over some guy, every time she saw him she would just cower away like a scolded child, thinking he actually cared about those years together even if she did, I realise it may sound random, but to be honest it`s how I see it, you`re scared off someone who has probably forgotten you, if you carry on like this, you might as well go hide in a cave and never come out, you came back for a reason, and I know for damn sure hiding away was not the reason` he just sat there, hopefully taking on board everything that I said,  
`Now I`m not saying that we should go out and deliberately find her, but you managed to go out fine the other day, and I doubt you even thought about her, right ? ` He didn’t say anything, he just nodded,  
` Right so you haven’t got much of an excuse then do you? , right I`m going to have a shower, then we`ll go out for a quick walk okay, I have to get some groceries okay? ` He relaxed a bit more and I put the key down,  
`Okay, sounds like a plan` finally, I got up and got straight in the shower, even though I was suffering from the heat 24 hours ago, the hot water felt nice and cleansing against my skin, as I got out I put my hair up in a messy bun and just flung a vest top and some joggers on, I grabbed my phone as I entered the living room and much to my annoyance, he had now gone, he had taken his stuff and just left, at least he hadn’t taken Zeus with him, though I`m sure he was tempted at some point, Zeus then hopped up onto the couch crying for attention, I picked him up and stood by the window,  
`Well Zeus, looks like it`s just you and me again`.


	7. Chapter 7

Date nights were rare for me, I was either doing one thing or the other, also my other half was an hour or so away on the train so he didn’t make it easy for me, still, I love the fireball, no I don’t mean the cat.  
'So how are you getting on here?' we got engaged 2 years ago but I moved away so yeah, I might bare some blame, but I would never say that out loud,  
'Fine I guess ' I said destroying my burger,  
'Fine? , Is that it, that’s all I seem to ever get from you, one word messages' and here we go, the blame game,  
'Right, we are not doing this here’s five guys was oddly packed out tonight and I could feel all eyes on us, I felt like we were b class celebrities,  
`I`m not doing anything, all I`m saying is just add some detail, we are engaged after all` all those eyes were stabbing me with such force, I can`t remember the last time I felt this bad,  
`Then move here, I have plenty of room, there`s no reason why you can`t or shouldn’t` I was getting wound up and upset now, why the hell did this have to happen in public,  
`You know what I`m done, I`ve had enough, go home` my chair scrapped harshly against the floor as I pushed back from the table, the gazes of the other customers were now locked onto their food,  
`Hold on a minute, let`s just go back to yours for a bit, have a mug of tea and just chat` it wasn’t just him pissing me off, I haven’t seen or heard from Kilgrave for weeks, I was hoping for ages he had found somewhere safe to go to and was being looked after, but then I also remembered the look on his face when he saw that Jessica woman, what if she had got hold of him first, something tells me she wouldn’t of thought twice before smashing his head against a brick wall and chucking him into the river,  
`I`m sorry, I`m just worried for someone that’s all` he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me in close,  
`Who is it babe? ` I didn’t want to go into too much detail, I didn’t want to stress him out, or me for that matter,  
`Just a friend, part human, part nervous wreck, he just ran of one day and I`m worried about him, he shouldn’t be on his own` I worried about saying the he part, he wasn’t the jealous type, but I didn’t want to tempt fate, it just came out,  
`You can only do what you can, no one asked you to help him out, your heart is just too big for your body` yeah, I didn’t exactly do it willingly but it was done now,  
`I should of never have got involved with it all, if I hadn’t of done so I wouldn’t be so stressed out` we were nearly back at the flat now and I felt plenty relieved telling him about what happened, we headed up to my apartment and I got into my pyjamas as he made the tea, I got my phone out as I sat on the sofa and switched the television on, I hadn’t checked it all night so I wasn’t surprised that I got a message from someone, I didn’t recognise the number but I went to check it anyway, I immediately regretted my decision,  
Hey is this Anna-rose, flat 4 corner of James Street?  
Stalker much  
Yeah? , who is this?  
My name is Jessica Jones, I`m a private investigator, and the guy you`re hanging with is dangerous  
This is the woman he`s so scared off , no wonder he was so freaked out when he saw her, she sounds more like a bounty hunter,  
No need to warn me, I haven’t seen him for weeks, you gave him a right old case of the shivers, how did you get my number anyway?  
My priority of course,  
He`s a danger to everyone Anna, also its on your photography page on Facebook  
Of course it is, I deleted the messages and blocked the number, it`s just one thing after the other with me, Zeus hoped up onto the table and sat there, staring into my soul,  
`Do you think if I turned into a swan permanently I wouldn’t have all these problems? ` I got a meow in reply as my other half sat down with me,  
`Who are you talking to? ` There was far too much milk in my tea, it was almost the same colour as my mug,  
`Bit odd` I placed my legs on his lap,  
`Bit like your tea making skills`.          


End file.
